


Not a Pig, a Cow

by BuriedIcon



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Animal TF, Animal Transformation, Cow TF, Cow Transformation, Cows, Gen, Milking, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuriedIcon/pseuds/BuriedIcon
Summary: Three Kunoichi investigate a strange cowbell that is supposedly causing trouble in a nearby village. Little do they know that they'll never be the same.





	Not a Pig, a Cow

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment on my part to try and write something new. I'd never written an animal transformation story before, and wanted to give it a bit of a try. I'm somewhat eager to try newer things in the future too. Feel free to leave feedback if you like!

“Are you sure this is the right thing, Sakura?” Ino's blonde hair swayed as she looked back and forth between her pink haired friend and the object they had come to collect. The mission was a simple one: go to a place and collect a supposedly cursed object. In this case, locals were claiming that whoever rang a particular cowbell in turn became a cow. That, of course, was a foolish story; but folk tales were powerful, and they were getting paid, so Ino couldn't complain too much. 

“I think so. Matches the description and everyone we've talked to says it's the one.” The pink haired girl walked around the cowbell with caution, almost like it was a snake that might bite them. Ino, for her part, felt it was a bit silly, but she couldn't fault her friend for believing in folk tales given what they had seen as shinobi. 

“Are you sure we should try moving it? I mean... if it's true...” Hinata's voice seemed to bring forth what all three were thinking, but only willing to show in small doses. She was clearly a bit shaken up, no doubt entirely buying the local's stories. Or perhaps her eyes could see what the other two could not. 

Either way, Ino could only roll her eyes at the way her friends were behaving. Even for shinobi, a cowbell that turned you into a cow was a bit too silly to believe. Next people would say they found a frog whose touch turned you into a frog too. 

“Guys, it's a cowbell. I mean, I know the people around here keep saying that it's cursed, but can either of you really see anything weird with it?” 

“Well... It does have some chakra in it. Not unlike other ninja tools.” Hinata's voice was quiet, seemingly not wanting to fight about this with her friends. Either that, or she felt silly trying to explain that the object actually had some other use besides alerting people to cows being nearby. 

“She's right. I can almost feel it when I reach for it. If we do try to move it, we should be sure we don't actually cause it to ring.” Sakura had already begun taking out tape, no doubt realizing that they could probably carry it without ringing it if they just taped the part that moved around inside it. Though when it came time to actually do so, the pink haired girl hesitated, eyes flashing between her two friends, like she was waiting for one of them to volunteer. 

Ino didn't have time for this. She had better things to do back in the village. They could worry about folk tales later. Without missing a beat, Ino picked up the cowbell and took the tape from Sakura, not caring that it caused the bell to ring when she did so. A second later, the bell was silent, taped quiet and unlikely to ring again unless someone really wanted it to do so. 

“There, it's done. Was that really so hard?” 

“But Ino... what about...?” 

“Hinata, look at me. Do I look like a cow to you?” Ino spun around once, before flashing a pose, clearly not taking this seriously at all. “See? Not a cow. Should I moo for you just so you can see that I'm fine?” 

“Shut up Ino pig, she's just worried about you. You might not turn into a cow, but you don't know what else it could do.” 

“Relax Sakura, I'm sure a bunch of locals just got really nervous and overreacted. Let's just get back home already; if we go now we can probably get back before dark.” 

The three kunoichi agreed on that at least. It had taken them half a day to get out there, and no doubt it would take them just as long to get back. If the cowbell was a bust, it was a waste of a day at the very least. No use to take more time then they had to. 

As the three set off, Sakura was happy to take up the front, while Hinata took up the rear, ensuring that they were covered from all angles. Not that Hinata was expecting what she was soon seeing. 

At first, Hinata thought her eyes were deceiving her, as she watched something begin to poke out from under Ino's skirt. It was a bulge of some kind, something that hadn't been there before. Then, seemingly sensing the new discomfort, Ino shifted, and a tail popped out from under her waistband. It swayed back and forth, seemingly happy to be free, and Ino didn't seem to notice it at all. 

Indeed, Ino herself was blissfully unaware of what had just happened to her. At first, she had felt the strange tightness, but she had brushed it off, assuming that it was just some burr that had worked its way into her skirt. As they had continued, she had felt it get worse, and that had caused her to shift her skirt down slightly, until she felt the pressure disappear, much to her relief.

Though Ino, if she had been asked, would have confessed she was feeling a bit odd. Perhaps a bit off. Not entirely herself, however one put it. Unbeknownst to her, her ears had begun elongating, growing taller until they poked out to either side of her head. 

“Guys! Something's happening!” Hinata's voice caused the other two kunoichi to stop, but only Sakura gasped as she turned around to see Ino's new ears and tail. 

Though the gasp didn't last long, for as soon as the initial shock wore of, Sakura was practically doubled over laughing at her best friend's new additions. 

Ino, for her part, could only look between her two friends, one looking at her like she had grown a second head, and the other laughing at her like she had just been slimed or something on a television show. Confusion played across the blonde's features, entirely in the dark as to what either of them were reacting to. 

“Would one of you please tell me what you're looking at me for?” 

“Well... uh... it's...” 

“You have a tail! And ears! Didn't you notice?” Sakura could barely contain herself; she'd never seen Ino look so funny before. 

“What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong with my... ears...” Ino's eyes widened as her hands reached up to grasp at her new, larger ears, a mix of horror and confusion etched on her face. “What did you do to me?” 

Ino's angry scream was only a front of course, for inside all she could think about was what the civilians had said had been happening. She couldn't be a cow! She was a kunoichi! She couldn't spend the rest of her life eating grass or whatever it was that cows ate! 

“Look, ha ha, whatever you guys did to me is really funny. Now fix my ears.” 

“But we didn't do anything, Ino...” Hinata began to fidgit slightly, not really sure how to handle this situation. Ino was a friend, but she had a temper, and clearly finding out the truth was only going to make her angrier, something Hinata wasn't eager to feel. 

“Besides, aren't you forgetting something?” Sakura's smile was huge, as she was clearly enjoying watching her friend's misfortune. How could she not? It was hilarious. She'd called Ino a pig her entire life, but how was she to know she was actually a cow? 

“What do you mean am I forgetting something?” 

“The... The tail...” Clearly, someone needed to tell her. Hinata only hoped her friend spared her from her anger when she found out...

“Tail? What tail? I don't have a... a...” The blonde's eyes practically bulged out of her head as she twisted around and grasped the now larger tail in her hands. “A tail!” Ino's shriek was so loud, it practically caused the birds to fly from the trees, as Sakura fell over laughing at her friend's reaction. 

Ino's shock, however, didn't last long, because an instant later she was shaking Sakura with rage splashed all over her face. “This isn't funny anymore! Fix me already!” 

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura could at least agree that they should probably start taking this seriously. After all, her best friend had spontaneously grown a tail and a new pair of ears. “Okay, okay, I'll be serious. Besides, we didn't do this. We're as surprised as you are.” 

“What do you mean you didn't do this? Of course you did! You were the ones acting like there was some big curse and you wanted to prank me. Okay, ha ha, very funny. Now please, fix this.” 

“Ino... we didn't... I mean we didn't cause this...” Hinata wasn't sure how to explain this to the angry blonde, any better than Sakura was. Ino had a tendency to get rather irrational when she was angry. Not unlike a bull, really. Not that Hinata was going to say that to her now. 

“So what, you're saying that the bell caused me to grow ears and a tail?” Behind her, the tail was still growing, getting longer with every passing second. It even had a little blonde tuft on the end! It swayed behind her rear, seemingly without her realizing she was moving it, no different than how her ears were going back on their own. 

“And it's bigger now too.” Sakura moved behind her friend, gently grasping the tail and moving it about, trying to see just how real it was. Of course, as soon as she did so, Ino's whole body tensed up, and she quickly turned around to pull her tail away from Sakura's grasp. 

“Don't touch it! Do you have any idea how that feels?” 

“No, I don't. I was just trying to see how connected to you it was.” 

“It's plenty connected! Too connected! Fix this! I'll do whatever you want Sakura, apologize for whatever I did that caused you to want to do this... just fix it. Please.” 

“Ino, I didn't do this. I wouldn't do this to you. Maybe a pig, but not a cow. Which you're now having. Anyway, the best thing we can do is get back to the village, so we can have Tsunade look at you, alright?” 

“The village? Are you insane? I can't have people seeing me with a tail!” 

“We'll put a cloak around you or something. Now come on. Don't want you turning into a complete cow on us before we get back.” 

“You... you don't think I'm going to, right? I'm not going to be a cow, am I?” Ino's panicked gaze quickly switched back and forth between her two friends, looking for anything, any sign at all, that she wasn't going to end up on all fours and mooing. She couldn't handle that. She couldn't be a cow! 

“Ino we... we don't know what's going on. But we're here with you, okay? It's going to be fine.” Hinata placed her hand on Ino's shoulder, trying her best to be comforting, even as Ino's ears splayed backwards. 

“Right. Fine. Just have to get home.” Ino tried as best she could to compose herself, tried to get herself together so she didn't completely lose her mind, as the three kunoichi set off again.

Ino, for her part, couldn't stop over thinking about what was happening. She did what she could to force her panic down, did what she could to keep herself from freaking out, even as she found herself feeling very, very weird. Like her body was off somehow. Little did she know that soon, she was going to feel a lot weirder. 

At first, it felt like her skirt didn't quite fit right. Obviously, with a tail pushing it down that was probably normal, but Ino wasn't paying attention to how her lower body was beginning to thicken. Her rear was pushing out, pushing her skirt upwards, as each cheek fattened up considerably. Her thighs, normally quite athletic, were also thickening, causing them to rub against one another as she ran. Her hips, not particularly curvy compared to her friends, had slowly begun pushing outwards, widening until they practically made her skirt skin tight. 

But Ino couldn't bring herself to focus on that. She had to just keep looking ahead, or she'd break down and who knows what would happen. Every step she took was one step closer to the village, one step closer to fixing whatever was going on. She could make it! She'd be fine. 

Ino barely noticed the fact that her middle was beginning to push out as well, her washboard abs vanishing as a thick layer of fat formed over them. After a minute or two, the blonde had developed a noticeable pot belly, which jiggled with every step she took. Another minute was all it took before she looked, and felt, pregnant, but she couldn't think about that right now. She had to focus. She had to get back to the village! 

Suddenly, her feet didn't seem to work right, and she stumbled forward, landing on her stomach as she did so. With a loud pop, Ino felt her skirt finally burst open, as her stomach forced its way through the meager restraint. Behind her, her butt jiggled, the force tearing her skirt open to reveal the purple underwear beneath. Ino would have been utterly humiliated, if not for the panic gripping her as she turned around to look at her feet. 

Where her well manicured feet had been, now there were hooves. Her toes had all squished together, and her ankles had changed shape, leaving her with no way to easily get back onto her feet. At least, not on two legs. 

Around her, Sakura and Hinata looked at each other, uncertain of what to do. Should they try to carry her? Should they try to help her walk on two legs? Would she be able to stand? Ino certainly didn't look very stable with her new pear shaped body. 

But there wasn't much time to focus on that, because Ino quickly had more issues to deal with. Before her eyes, her fingers began to squish together, her perfectly manicured nails disappearing into hooves. Her arms twisted slightly, as bones rearranged themselves to be better suited for standing on four legs. Ino whined in a defeated, almost pathetic tone, uncertain of what to do, uncertain if she could do anything at all. She didn't want to be a cow! She was a kunoichi! She was... she was...

A loud moo cut her thoughts short, as she found herself biting down hard, trying to stop herself from making any more noise. Oh no. She had not just done that. No, no! Not like this. Ino looked to her friends, saw their worried expressions and tried her best to ask them to help her... but all that came out was another moo. She could feel her throat changing, her beautiful voice disappearing and being replaced by this... this sound that was coming from her.

It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve to be a cow! She needed to escape. Get back to the village. Somehow. Somewhat. Ino struggled to use her new hooves to get herself back up, not caring that as she did so she felt and heard her hips and rear tearing her skirt off her body. She couldn't think about that right now. She needed to move. Ino awkwardly began to amble forward, tuning out whatever her friends were saying. She had to stay focused, had to get home. Before she finished turning into a cow. 

After a few steps, at least she managed to get some sort of comfortable stride going. It wasn't perfect, but she was moving. It almost made her forget about the strange feeling in her face. Almost. Sure, Ino's face was elongating, her mouth shifting to better accommodate her new teeth that were appearing, her head changing its shape to look more like the cow she was becoming, but she couldn't think about that right now! She needed to get home. Don't think about what was happening, just... just get home. Don't think about your fat ass stretching your underwear to its limit. Don't think about the fact that you can't remember what underwear is even for. Just keep moving. 

Though before long, Ino felt something she knew she had been dreading. As her arms and shoulders thickened, so too did her chest. Every step caused her hanging breasts to fatten, filling and then over filling her bra, stretching it to its absolute limits. Fatty flesh pushed the tiny cage further and further, causing Ino to squirm back and forth, mooing in discomfort as her breasts struggled to free themselves. Finally, with a loud snapping noise, her bra broke, causing Ino's larger breasts to swell outwards and fill her shirt within seconds. 

Soon, the poor garmet looked more than full, stretching as much as it could to contain Ino's much larger and much fuller breasts. Buttons puckered as her heavy chest continued to press down against the fabric, and it did not take long for them to give way. With a quiet pop, the first one broke, and that was the signal for the rest to quickly give up the struggle. Each button that burst only made it harder for the others to hold her chest back, a chest that had, at the very least, tripled in size since she had begun her transformation. The fabric of her shirt hung loosely by her sides, her breasts swaying back and forth as she walked. 

But suddenly, Ino's chest was no longer growing further down; instead, her chest seemed to be becoming plumper, as her breasts became fuller. Ino, aware of the sudden discomfort in her chest, could only moo pathetically as her breasts filled, milk dripping onto the ground as she squirmed. 

All she could think about was being milked. She needed this. Her breasts were too full, too heavy to keep walking. Ino sat back on her rear, ignoring the sound of her underwear tearing off her, as she tried and failed to reach herself with her new legs. They didn't bend right, didn't let her milk herself. All she could do was moo in frustration, shaking her head around as the need to be milked pushed her other thoughts of home from her head. 

Behind her, Sakura and Hinata watched Ino's struggle, alternating between looking at each other and at their new bovine friend. 

“Do... Do you know how to milk a cow?” Sakura certainly didn't. And she didn't like the idea of milking her friend either. But she also couldn't bear to see her best friend so upset. 

“I don't but it can't be that hard... right?” If Sakura was upset, that was nothing compared to Hinata. She'd always been the most empathetic of the three, and she never wanted to see her friends in pain. “Even if we don't... we can't let her struggle like this, right?” 

“Right.” Guess they were going to be milking Ino. Sakura moved around to Ino's front, while Hinata did her best to pet and console Ino. No use to letting her get more worked up than she needed to. Based on how they looked, Sakura assumed that it wouldn't take much. Ino's chest was practically bulging, leaking with every movement she made. 

Still, she had to swallow her discomfort a little bit as she began massaging Ino's chest. Instantly, milk squirted forth, causing Ino to let out a long, almost sensual moo. She was practically moaning as Sakura squeezed her chest, her breaths becoming heavier and more labored. 

In her mind, Ino was losing what was left of her consciousness in a fog of bliss. Being milked felt amazing! Every touch on her sensitive breasts aroused her, every squeeze sent ecstasy through her entire form. It was bliss. Pure, unending bliss. It didn't help that Sakura was finding her form, moving faster, causing Ino to moo in what only be described as lust. Finally, as Sakura finished with one last squeeze, Ino let out a moo that could only be interpreted as aroused bliss, as she achieved orgasm. 

Sakura and Hinata meanwhile, tried very hard not to think about what they had done, or about the fact that Ino looked very, very pleased with herself. They tried extremely hard to forget about the fact that Ino had just came onto the ground.

For the moment, they just needed to steer Ino back towards Konoha. Luckily, the two kunoichi were rather strong; getting her moving was the harder part. Of course, once they got her moving again, it became very obvious that this was going to take a long time. Ino wasn't moving very fast, probably because of her new weight, and what was worse, her breasts were filling up very quickly. Indeed it seemed like Ino needed a milking every thirty minutes or so. 

Thus, the decision was made. One of them would go ahead, and the other one would stay behind with Ino. Given Sakura was the stronger of the two, they agreed that she should remain, since in case of emergency at least she could pick Ino up. 

Though this meant that once Hinata was gone, Sakura was left alone to have to milk Ino every half hour. And now that she was alone with her best friend, she was more aware of something she hadn't been before. Ino's milk smelled.... delicious. 

Sure, Sakura had noticed herself wanting to drink from Ino, but she'd restrained herself so far. After all, Ino was her friend! And she wasn't in control of herself. Not really. Right? It'd be wrong to drink from her, right? And yet, the milk smelled so good every time Ino needed milking... 

Finally, Sakura could stand it no more. As soon as Ino needed milking again, Sakura wasted no time in placing Ino's breast in her mouth and beginning to milk her friend for all she was worth. 

Instantly, milk flooded the pink haired girl's mouth, much to her delight. It tasted heavenly; she didn't imagine that milk could ever taste so good. But the more she drank, the more Sakura's mind slipped into an almost drunken haze. For her, there was nothing in the world other than the milk; Ino herself barely even registered in Sakura's mind as she drank. 

When one breast seemed empty, Sakura turned to the other, immediately beginning to drink from it as well. She was practically overcome with hunger, an endless desire for more milk. It was just so wonderful! So endlessly delicious. Who knew Ino could produce such wonderful milk? Time seemed to blur like the world around her, until finally she realized that Ino had cum again, and there was no more milk to be drank. 

Satisfied, Sakura fell back on her butt, but what followed next took her entirely off guard. Instantly, the force caused her pants to burst open, her now bulging middle swinging every which way as the liquid sloshed loudly inside her. Shocked, Sakura could only poke her now rotund middle, as though it wasn't actually hers. Unfortunately, it was, for she had drank gallons of milk from her friend, and Sakura had a sneaking suspicion she might drink even more when Ino needed another milking. Of course, Sakura wasn't sure her stomach could take that; based on how full she now felt, she was certain her stomach wasn't going to stretch any further. 

But Sakura couldn't think about that. Right now, Sakura needed to get Ino and herself back to Konoha before anything else weird happened. As she stood and dusted herself off, Ino began making a seemingly panicked noise behind her. That was odd; the only noises Ino had been making were either ones of need or ones of satisfaction after being milked. 

“Relax, Ino. I'm fine. Just got a little carried away there and...” 

A loud tearing sound from behind Sakura interrupted her before she could finish. As she turned around to see what had happened, she was greeted by a tail, with a pink tuft on the end...


End file.
